What is Destiny?
by bluedragonflyofdestiny
Summary: An old sailor is sent to the YGO world, what is to become of her? Dark in beginning but will get lighter.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer that will only be on the first chapter: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or Sailor Moon. 

It should have not happened, but it did. All was fine until I was created. Why, might you ask. Simply because the 'powers that be' wanted to. I, Sailor Destiny, was never meant to be. For with my creation came a big price. I was meant to be alone forever…

On the day of the ball for the Princess' 16th birthday, I was not very interested in being with the crowd. I decided to walk in the gardens. It was quiet compared to the ballroom. All was going as planned until Beryl attacked. I saw all the others, including my best and pretty much my only friend Saturn, die in front of me. Just as I was next on the chopping block, the Queen made her wish, sending everyone into the future, but I was sent into a different dimension.

'Why did I get such a crappy family, if you call this a family.' thought Lexus as she got a hard slap across the face that sent her falling onto the dirty hardwood floor. Her 'father' sneered, "Get up so I can knock you back down." Slowly she did as told, for if she didn't then the punishment would be ten times worse. "Go to your room, you're no fun at the moment." he half laughed as he threw her into her room. As she curled up on my mat on the floor, she draw out my only escape. Duel Monster cards. A soft smile forms at the corner of her lips. 'If only you guys were real, maybe you could get my out of here. I admit that the orphanage wasn't the best place in the world, but it was better than here.'

Across town, Maxamillion Pegasus was driving through town to the airport. 'Hmm, that's odd. I sense something strange.' "Driver, turn around." He told the driver to go where he felt the strongest pool of energy. Getting out of the car, he walked to the front door and knocked. A drunk man answered. "What do you want?" "Is there anyone else here?" Pegasus asked nicely but was getting annoyed rather quickly. "What's it to you?" 'If I only had my millennium eye…' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a young girl. She had a tattered shirt that barely covered anything on and baggy pants. Her dark hair was dirty and pulled back. Her eyes were silver but dull. Her energy is what he felt. "Sir, is this your daughter?" The man scoffed, "If that brat is mine then I'm the president of the damned United States." "In that case then she is coming with me. Go get your things." The man tried to deck Pegasus but he ended up on the floor, unconscious. "Do you really want to stay here?" he asked the girl. She shook her head and ran to her room. A few minutes later, she was in the car with Pegasus.

The girl as it turns out was an outstanding dueler. Under Pegasus she won many little tournaments. Lexus was tricky. When Pegasus, or father as Lexus called him, went back to the US, she went also. As they rode to his office in San Francisco she turned to him and asked, "Father, when can I duel someone like Yugi Moto or even Seto Kiaba?" Father turned to her and said, "When you are ready, and you are not right now." Pouting, she looked at her new surroundings. Industrial Illusions headquarters. 'About time…' she thought as she stepped out and shielded her now vibrant silver eyes from the harsh California sun.

Around that time, Yugi's thoughts were in turmoil. 'How to get the pharaoh's memory back? It has to do with the God cards, but how? Maybe the tablet at the museum could help.' Skipping the next class, he made his way to the museum. Before he could enter, his friends showed up. Smiling they walked up to the tablet and the pharaoh held up the three Egyptian Gods to it. To his surprise, the tablet froze over and he suddenly felt weak. Fighting through the pain, he got up and looked at his friends, "I don't think that was supposed to happen." A sudden scream from outside the museum. Running, the group stopped at the steps and was surprised to see Duel Monsters reeking havoc everywhere. "That Kiaba, he must be behind this." Joey snarled. "Lets go see then." Tristian urged and the group made their way to Kiaba Corp only to be told to scram.

Later, on the news, the gang watched as Kiaba glared at reporters and said that the monster sightings were not from a malfunctioning duel disc and strode away. As Yugi was about to turn the TV off, Grandpa walked in with a package. Yugi took it and opened it. It contained a tape and a card with a key picture on it. Confused, he looked at the sending address. "Pegasus?" That name earned Yugi the gangs undivided attention, which with Joey that's saying something. "Oh no, remember last time he sent you a tape." Joey leered at the innocent looking videotape. While Joey and Tristian were arguing and Tea trying to be referee, Yugi was talking to the spirit of the puzzle. 'Pegasus no longer has the millennium eye, I don't see an issue with playing the tape abiou.' the spirit rationalized. Yugi nodded and moved to put the tape in the vcr and gained everyone's attention once again. "Hold on to something' solid." Joey exclaimed as he put a vice grip on a sofa. On the tape Pegasus explained that Yugi had to come to his office because the information that he had was to precious for it to go onto the tape. Yugi said that he was going and then the rest of the gang joined in.

Authors notes: Well next time Yugi is in San Francisco and meets Lexus. Can't figure some details of it yet. Any ideas are welcome and flames will be used to keep my little toes warm. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! on hands and knees begging Until later Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy again! Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah thanks to the following peps for reviewing: **omasuoniwabanshi, Saturn's Spawn and Sailor Ra.** BTW I am going to be skipping some scenes so if you're thinking 'Oh there are other things that belong in here' then I'm sorry but I haven't seen the beginning of this section of Yugi-oh but maybe once. So I am skipping to where Joey duels Mai and Valon interferes.

Joey looked around when the smoke cleared for Mai. "Man, where'd she go?" They all looked around until they saw Duke Devlin standing on a upper level. "Hey guys, when I turned the power on all the doors became unlocked except for one. That one looks like it needs a card to open." Yugi had a light bulb light up in his head. "Duke, where is it? Show me."

Duke led the group up the stairs until they came to 'the door'. Removing the card from his pocket, Yugi slid the card through the device. The door opened to reveal a room full of life size duel monster statues. Leading the way, Yugi looked around the room. When they reached the middle of the room, a holographic Pegasus appeared. What is boiled down to was that he hid another card in the room for Yugi to find. Tristan found it in the Pot Of Greed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Joey asked. "How about we go ask Professor Hawkins. He may know something." Tea reasoned. A unanimous 'yeahs' were heard, so the turned to the exit only to see a figure block it. One could tell it was feminine from the silhouette. Her hair was covering her right eye and went a little past her shoulder blades. It was dark almost black but had light brown highlights mixed in. Health pale skin could be seen on her face, telling the group that she didn't get out in the sun much. Her eye that was visible was a vibrant silver. Her mouth was in a smirk. She had on a sleeveless tank that was icey blue. On her thin athletic legs were a pair of black shorts that went to her mid-thigh. She looked about Teas height. She had on dark blue tennis shoes that looked really expensive.

"So, you're the famous Yugi Moto? I thought that he'd be taller.. Doesn't matter. I'll crush you anyway." she almost whispered but it was loud enough to be heard by the group. "Hey, nobody messes with my pal without goin' through me first." Joey shouted while getting in front of Yugi. "Joey Wheeler, you are no match for me. Get out of my way." she said with a deadly glare in her eye. "How- how did you know-" he stammered involuntarily moving from in front of Yugi. "My father of course." she held her head high while they had a unified confused look. "Idiots, my father is the one and only Maxamillion Pegasus." They had their jaws on the floor. "I didn't know he had a kid." Duke finally spoke up.

Sighing and shaking her head, she began to walk out the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Yugi asked following her. "To find my father, what else would I be doing." Duke caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me go" she growled but he didn't let go. "I looked through this whole building and I found Pegasus laying on the floor. He was out cold." She jerked her arm free and ran to the president's office (that happened to be on the same floor). As she walked into the office she found what she had hoped she wouldn't be true. Kneeling on the floor, she gently turned him over so his head was on her lap. Stroking his hair she whispered, "Father, what am I to do now? You where the only one to care…"

The gang caught up to her to see that she had begun to cry. "I can't stand to see a woman cry." Joey stated as he moved closer. "Hey, it's going to be ok. He just probably lost his soul in a duel." he tried to console her. She looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears but they also held confusion. "What?" "He, he um, Yugi you'd better at explainin' this thing."

Yugi stepped up and did his best to explain the duelers that used a card to seal the loser of the duel's soul. "You're more than welcome to come with us." Yugi said with a smile. Looking around she spotted her duel deck and the duel disk. She strode over and strapped the disk on and put her deck into her deck protector that was on a black belt and put it on. "Let's go, and by the way, my name is Lexus."

I know this is a short chap but I had to get this out. I'm having trouble getting motivated to write. Any ho please review and you'll get a tub of ice cream of your choice. Till later, ja ne!


End file.
